Microprocessor-based devices have evolved into reliable and pervasive tools that facilitate everyday common tasks (e.g., microwave cooking, automobile ignition systems, entertainment centers, . . . ), complex mathematical computations (e.g., trending, controlling a robot, forecasting, and the like), sophisticated applications (e.g., business workflow, word processing, financial logging, electronic mail, etc.), and the like. Such devices typically include one or more processors and various types of memory as well as other components that enable efficient and robust multitasking. Incremental advances in electronics, networking, and software technologies have resulted in reduced device production costs and have correlated to decreased consumer purchasing costs, which have rendered computers (e.g., desktop, lap top, hand-held, . . . ) essentially ubiquitous throughout many portions of the world.
Computing and networking technologies have transformed many important aspects of everyday life. Computers have become a household staple rather than a luxury, educational tool and/or entertainment center, and provide individuals with a tool to manage and forecast finances, control household operations like heating, cooling, lighting and security, and store records and images in a permanent and reliable medium. Networking technologies, like the Internet, have provided users with virtually unlimited access to remote systems, information and associated applications.
Text based chat rooms have been around since the early 70's initially as online forums to facilitate group communication around one or more topics. The online form model was later extended and refined with Internet Relay Chat (IRC) implementations—an open, plaintext protocol running on top of Transmission Control Protocol (TCP). The basic principle nevertheless has remained true: messages exchanged in the form of sentences typed asynchronously by users sharing a common communication channel—which have become known as chat rooms. Nevertheless, in order to fully communicate, it was assumed that users would be able to read and understand all messages sent to the room. Thirty years after the first online forums, this paradigm still holds true.
The subject matter as claimed is directed toward resolving or at the very least mitigating, one or all the problems elucidated above.